


The Doctor Is In

by LadyThatch902



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Digital Art, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyThatch902/pseuds/LadyThatch902
Summary: Tony requires medical assistance but he can’t bring himself to see the new team doctor. It might have something to do with how he injured himself, or it might be because he has a massive crush on Stephen Strange.Stephen does not have powers. Set somewhere after Avengers where Stark Tower is headquarters, and Pepper/Tony never happened officially.*Third chap is just NSFW fanart***added a second one drawing 2/19**
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 40
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter One

Tony had fucked up. He admitted this freely as he lay supine on the floor of his workshop, his pants and underwear woefully around his knees, his junk out for anyone to see. He wondered what would kill him first: starvation or the embarrassment when someone eventually came looking for him. He could ask JARVIS to get some help, sure, but seeing as he was also covered in his own semen, he’d rather die. 

He didn’t think it was entirely his fault. A certain doctor had piqued his interest and rather than get caught playing around with one of Fury’s puppets, he decided to go the other route and just pleasure himself while he thought about it. And boy, did he think about it. He’d just read about something called _edging_ and it was at the end of one of his sessions that it happened. 

Maybe he’d spent the whole day jerking off to surveillance videos. Maybe he brought himself close to orgasm only to stop and go work on a new suit. Maybe he’d done this for days on end and just _maybe_ he came so hard he threw his own back out. He might have knocked himself out, too, but he couldn’t tell if he was in a post-orgasmic haze or if he was just concussed. 

Who would find him first? Rhodey would die laughing. He would _never_ let Tony live this down. Maybe it would be another Avenger, like Bruce or Steve. They didn’t think much higher of him so it’s not like they’d be disappointed. The worst case scenario (and the most probable) was that Pepper would find him, and while she dragged him off to the infirmary, she would poke him in the chest and tell him that _she was right_. 

And she _was_ right, she always was. But Tony would never tell her that. She called him out on it weeks ago -- Tony had a mega crush on Dr. Stephen Strange. 

  
  


It all started with his yearly physical. Totally routine, nothing to worry about. Tony shucked off his pants as he sat in the familiar examination room and threw on the provided gown. The room seemed colder than usual; his skin prickled as he leaned back on the exam table. A medical assistant had already taken his measurements, and all that was left was to tell Dr. Cho he was feeling just fine -- she’d stick her tiny fingers in his ass, and then he’d be on his merry way. 

Except it wasn’t Dr. Cho who walked through the door moments later. No, he heard a deep baritone voice instead. 

“Hello, Mr. Stark. I’m Dr. Strange and I will be examining you today,” The man said, flipping a page on his clipboard. The first thing Tony noticed was that he was tall -- a good head taller than him, not that that was difficult to do. But he was slim as well, had nice broad shoulders, and when they finally made eye contact, Tony knew he was done for. 

His gaze penetrated his soul, those crystal blue eyes discerning yet soft. His angular face was peculiar, maybe, but the high cheekbones were only highlighted by the sharp cut of his goatee. Tony’s mouth had gone dry but by the time he gathered his wits enough to speak, he only had one question. 

“Where’s Dr. Cho?” 

“Director Fury has decided her talents are better utilized elsewhere,” The doctor said shortly. He didn’t seem to be a conversationalist, shooting down Tony’s quips and remarks with one-word responses. Tony’s eyes were fine, his ears were clean. His reflexes were great. Everything seemed to be in order and then came the part Tony had dreaded. The digital rectal exam. 

He smiled to himself as he turned around and bent over the exam table. Dr. Cho had only examined him like this a couple of times -- he wasn’t sure if it was medically necessary or if she just liked to finger his butthole. Either way, it was a much different environment and Tony couldn’t have gotten hard for her if he tried. With Strange, however…

The slap of the gloves. The sinful squelch of lube. Tony was losing his sanity. He tried to think of anything to keep his cock at least half mast. _Happy in a bikini. Naked Obediah Stane. Really, just Obediah Stane. Rogers in a bikini_ . Whoops, wrong direction! _Pepper when she’s pissed_. It was fine for about ten seconds and then Tony felt it. 

One gloved hand snaked around to feel his abdomen, the other slipped a lubricated finger into his hole. Tony knew this was totally routine, so normal, but Strange’s fingers felt _magical_. He bit his lip trying not to moan as he felt Strange poke around, kneading his insides with the tips of his fingers. 

“You’re not gonna take me on a date first?” Tony turned his head to make eye contact, but the doctor had his eyes fixed squarely on Tony’s ass. 

“Please cough,” Strange said, his voice monotone. Tony complied and when the doctor was satisfied, he continued his probing. _OH god_. Yup. That was his prostate. Strange took his time, feeling around, outlining the bundle of nerves and hitting Tony in all of the right spots. It really shouldn’t have been so pleasurable, but the doctor was standing so close and Tony could feel the fabric from his pants brush against his naked skin, could smell the scent of his cologne --

And then he was gone. Tony snapped out of his haze to realize that Strange was removing his gloves and washing his hands. He was talking about something. Hopefully it wasn’t too important because Tony was still focused on his weeping cock. He nodded, praying his boner would disappear before Strange turned around and demanded a handshake. _Happy in his underwear. Howard. Saggy boobs_ . _Sweaty balls on the Fourth of July_. 

“Well, that should be it for today. Feel free to call me if you need anything, Mr. Stark.” 

The time had come. The moment of reckoning. He had no option but to try to tuck his cock between his legs, bending awkwardly as he turned. 

“It was nice to meet you,” Tony held out his hand, puffing up his chest. He might not be standing up straight but the least he could do is be confident. 

“Likewise,” Strange said, the strangest hint of a smile curling on his cupid-bow lips. He left the room, giving Tony the privacy to change back into his clothes, and Tony let out a deep breath. He didn’t care if he came back from a mission half dead. He was going to avoid Doctor Strange at all costs. 

  
  


As fate would have it, he started seeing Doctor Strange everywhere. They went to the same coffee shop in the morning. Strange was doing yoga in seemingly every park Tony jogged through. He even attended a charity gala Pepper had thrown, and Tony tried not to gawk when he saw the handsome doctor weaving through the crowd to make his way to where he and Pepper stood. 

“Evening, Mr. Stark,” Strange said, his voice smooth and enticing. He wore a perfectly tailored black tuxedo, double lapel, and Tony couldn’t help but notice how sophisticated he looked. He could feel Pepper poking his rib cage. 

“Dr. Strange! This is… um…” Tony’s mind drew a complete blank. Who the hell was hanging on his arm? 

“Pepper Potts, I believe we’ve met before,” She extended her hand and Strange, ever a gentleman, kissed it with the sweetest finesse. He chatted with Pepper for a bit, praising her organization and all that she had achieved as CEO of Stark Industries. But soon his attention was needed elsewhere and he said his good-byes. Tony swooned as he felt Strange place his hand on his lower back. 

“What the hell was that?” Pepper waited until the doctor was halfway across the room. Tony had been distracted, too busy admiring the way Strange’s pants hugged his perfect ass. 

“Nothing,” Tony said quickly, swirling the ice cubes in his empty glass of scotch. “Just had too much to drink. Sorry honey.”

“You like him.”

“I certainly do not, Miss Potts.” 

She narrowed her eyes and poked him on his arc reactor. “I see right through you.” 

So it wasn’t completely out of left field when Tony came back from the next Avengers mission with a gaping wound in his thigh. Some might call it fortuitous. 

“Oh my god! Are you okay?” Pepper cried, running onto the deck of the quinjet. Before Natasha had bandaged him up, he’d bled all over the floor and Clint was not happy. 

“It’s just a flesh wound!” He smacked her hand away, struggling to stand. She huffed, pulling one arm over her shoulder. 

“Oh, don’t even pull that schtick, Tony,” Pepper chided, “You’re gonna see Strange.” 

That’s all it took. One minute he was totally fine, bleeding all over the plane, and the next, he was hobbling on Pepper’s shoulder to the infirmary, his cock slowly filling with the remaining blood in his body. It wasn’t fair. Maybe he could chalk it up to the exhilaration and adrenaline that came from battle. It wasn’t completely unusual to return from a victory with a raging boner, right?

“That was a close one, you almost nicked your femoral artery,” The doctor pulled the glove taut over his long, slender fingers and that just spurred Tony’s imagination, wondering what other lengthy body parts looked like underneath that white coat… He kept one arm draped across his belly, hoping it looked super casual and that he wasn’t just pinning his erection to his body. 

“Just my luck, I guess,” Tony grunted, trying to ignore the proximity of the hot doctor to his inner thigh. He felt him pat the inside of his leg, gently cleaning the wound.The pain was relatively tolerable until he felt the piercing of the needle in his skin, and then a sharp tug. “OW!”

“Do you require an anesthetic?” Dr. Strange asked. _Only locally to my dick,_ Tony thought, but shook his head ‘ _no_ ’. The doctor continued stitching, his look of concern only fleeting. His brow furrowed as he concentrated and Tony appreciated his steady hand. It felt rhythmic, almost comforting, and Tony could have been lulled to sleep (or maybe that was just the significant blood loss). When he finished, Tony heard him roll away on his stool. 

“You’ll want to keep that area clean and clear from abrasion,” He said, washing his hands in the sink. “Don’t wear anything skin tight and you’ll want to avoid vigorous activity.” 

The implication wasn’t lost on Tony. No sex, no exercise. Got it. 

“You may see redness and irritation. You can use this topical solution, but we don’t want it to get infected. Clean it with iodine twice a day,” Dr. Strange handed him a couple of bottles and Tony took them with one hand, awkwardly. “Are you alright? Any other injuries I need to look at? You seem to be clutching your midsection --”

“Nope! Nope,” Tony slid off the exam table, careful not to move his arm. He did _not_ need the doctor to see this. No sane person would still have a boner after getting stitches. “All good here, doc, thanks.” 

He waddled out of the room before Dr. Strange could stop him. Sex might be off the table, but Tony had a date with his right hand and he couldn’t stand to be late. 

Since he couldn’t go on missions until his leg healed, he spent a lot of time in his workshop. If he wasn’t building something, he was drinking. If he wasn’t drinking something, he was masturbating. It was hard not to feel pathetic on this sorry cycle but no one was allowed in his workshop and he was beyond apologizing for his self-love. 

As much as he loved that JARVIS had eyes and ears all over Stark Tower, he still felt dirty when he pulled up surveillance footage of Dr. Strange. Tony was god. He could watch anyone’s exams if he really wanted to, but he felt that was too much a violation of his fellow Avengers’ privacy. 

He pulled up footage from his first meeting with Strange. His own body language was stiff, and even as he turned around and bent over, his discomfort was pretty clear. He watched as the doctor lubricated his gloved fingers, something he’d only heard when he was there, and he stroked his own cock as the doctor put his fingers in. 

During the exam itself, time seemed to stretch and it felt like the doctor was inside of him for hours. In actuality it was a couple of minutes, his fingers probing deep, his other hand pressing against Tony’s pelvis. In the video, Tony had closed his eyes like the slut he was, his mouth slack as the doctor prodded around. God, he needed to be touched. His grip tightened around his own cock when he saw the doctor hit his sweet spot over and over again, trying to gauge the size of his prostate and check for inflammation. It ended way too soon. 

He closed his eyes and leant back in his chair, trying to imagine what it would feel like if the doctor spent time stretching him, preparing him. His fingers felt so good and he wanted more of that. He smiled, focusing on his own pleasure, when he heard a small moan and his eyes snapped open.

The video surveillance was still playing, but Tony had left the exam room. What he saw next made him blush and turned him on even more. Small moans were coming from _the doctor_ , his back to the camera, one hand pressed into the wall. His other hand was… occupied, the only indication of his actions came from the shaking of his elbow. The unmistakable sound of self pleasure permeated the room, slick slurping sounds from a well-lubricated cock. Tony matched his motions, loving the breathless gasps coming from the doctor’s mouth. Without warning, the doctor threw his head back and the sweetest sound escaped his lips.

“ _Tony_ …”

Oh, fuck. Tony rewound the footage and started watching it again. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen and now he was riled -- the doctor liked him too. He gripped his length and turned the volume up, not caring if the moans could be heard through the concrete walls. When he heard his name again, he came hard, spurts of his cum landing on his keyboard. He rewound the footage by thirty seconds just to hear Dr. Strange’s release one last time. 

  
  


Needless to say, Tony went through the other times he had gone to see the good doctor. He didn’t jerk off after every visit (unlike Tony) but given the new perspective, Tony finally saw what he’d never noticed before. A bulge poking at the hem of Dr. Strange’s shirt -- he, too, had mastered the tuck and hide, and maybe his cock was so long Tony had just assumed it was a crease in his pants. Fuck. That was the start of his week-long masturbation frenzy. 

So it wasn’t an alien stabbing him, or someone from HYDRA shooting at him, but his own right hand that finally brought him to his knees. Or rather, to his back -- and it would be almost eight hours later when Pepper would find him still lying on the floor. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mr. Stark, I don't mean to come across as unprofessional, but I’m beginning to think your problem isn’t entirely medical.”

_Just get up._

_  
__Get up, you old sack of shit_. 

“Tony?” Pepper’s voice rang out as her heels clicked on the concrete floor. Oh, Jesus. It was a good thing she was somewhat used to his shenanigans by now; it certainly wouldn’t be the first time she saw him naked. He craned his neck to see her, her attention still on the tablet she was holding in her delicate hands. “I’ve just heard back from the board members, they’d still like it if you -- _oh my god!_ ” She dropped the tablet and ran towards him, stepping gingerly around his body. She avoided the curious dark splotches on the floor and when her gaze fell to his abdomen, he scrambled to cover up the taut skin caked with his own jism. Her concern was quickly replaced with disgust. “Oh my _god_.”

“It’s not what it looks like.” He said quickly. He lifted his head from the floor and groaned as he reached towards his feet. Nope, it still hurt. “I think I hurt my back.” 

“Uh huh.”

“A little help, please? With the pants, with the --”

She knelt next to him and pulled his pants and underwear to just below his butt. “Lift your hips.” 

He tried, he really did. The synapses in his brain seemed to misfire and he wiggled haplessly, earning a loud sigh from his former assistant. She stood, annoyed. 

“What?” He asked. If she left him like this with his cock out, she’d _so_ be fired. Not that he could fire her, seeing as he gave her interminable rights to his company -- but _someone_ could. 

“You’re filthy. I’m getting a washcloth.” She continued to talk as she walked away, lecturing him about something -- something about not locking himself in his workshop, or something about not masturbating until his dick fell off. Something. She threw the damp washcloth at him when she returned, and he didn’t put it past her to be entirely unsympathetic. A little sympathy would have been nice; it wasn’t his fault, after all. When he’d cleaned himself to her satisfaction, he tossed the cloth across the floor and looked up at her. Her petite mouth curled into a frown. “We’re gonna go see Strange.” 

“No no no,” Tony shook his head, “Not necessary. Just drag me over to my suit and Jarvis can diagnose me.” 

“Diagnose you?” She balked, “You injured your back. You need a professional.”

“ _I’d have to agree, sir_ \--” The AI cut in. 

“Shut it, Jarvis --” Tony snapped, wishing he hadn’t made JARVIS capable of having an opinion.

“ _Though a psychiatrist may be more helpful_ \--”

“I said _shut it_ , Jarvis!” 

“Can you stand?” She towered over him, her disappointment further compounded when he dared to look up her skirt. With another sigh, she yanked him by his shoulders to a sitting position. He screamed in agony. “You’re acting like a giant baby,” She tutted as she pulled his arm over her shoulder. Even in six-inch stilettos, Pepper was a powerhouse.

“I think I’m paralyzed,” Tony had begun to sweat profusely, pain shooting down his spine as Pepper wrangled him to stand on his feet. He nearly collapsed as her support briefly disappeared to pull his pants fully to his waist. Thank god he was wearing sweatpants. 

“Very funny. Don’t pull on my hair.” 

That could have earned a sassy retort, maybe some innuendo, but Tony couldn’t speak. He honestly felt like he was going to throw up from the pain leeching in his spine, but Pepper dragged him from his workshop and together they hobbled towards the elevator. “You’re going to see Strange and you’re in no position to argue.” 

Maybe it was inevitable, and he hated that his cock began to stir. He really thought he would die on that floor but Pepper swooped in like a harbinger of doom and a thought occurred to him as they waited for the elevator. He nudged her and when she figured out what he wanted, she rolled her eyes so hard they could have fallen out of her skull and bounced off the baseboards in the vestibule. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this,” He said happily, relieving himself into a potted plant nearby. It certainly wasn’t on the top of his priorities, but if he waited any longer he wouldn’t be able to piss with any specific aim. He was going to see _Strange_. She sighed heavily, averting her gaze. 

“If you get pee on my dress, I’ll kill you.” 

  
  


  
  


“You don’t look so hot,” The doctor clicked his tongue as Pepper kicked open the door to the exam room, Tony’s pathetic form slumped on her shoulder. 

“I could say the same for you,” Tony grit out, his jaw clenched. He _could_ say the doctor didn’t look hot, but that would have been a big fat lie. He looked downright delectable in his lab coat, sporting a cerulean blue shirt that brought out the intense colors in his eyes. Would it kill him to look unattractive just this once? 

With the help of Dr. Strange, Pepper dumped him on the examination table rather unceremoniously. Tony heard them talking in the hallway before she walked away, and he frowned, his cheek pressed into the paper-lined vinyl. They could have at least put him fully on the table. No, they decided to dump him in the middle, leaving him bent at the waist and completely at the doctor’s mercy. 

“What seems to be the problem, Mr. Stark?” Strange asked casually as he stepped back into the room, closing the door behind him. 

“You’ve had your finger in my ass, I think you can call me Tony.” He didn’t mean to snap. Everything seemed confusing -- he was in pain and he wanted to be _anywhere_ else, but the other part of him was getting excited, craving the doctor’s touch and the dulcet tones of his voice. If Strange just said his name… 

“Ok… Tony,” Strange said slowly, and repeated his question. In the least amount of words possible, Tony explained his back pain and skipped around the circumstances that led to it. “So you just… were working and your back gave out?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony confirmed through grit teeth. The manner in which he was draped over the table seemed to exacerbate his pain, pinching his spinal cord in all of the right places. He was well aware he looked ridiculous, sweating and grimacing all over the clean exam table. “Can you fix it? Fix me?”

“I’m just confused how a perfectly healthy man managed to injure himself out of nowhere,” Strange mused, “Even at your age, it’s unexpected.” Tony hissed, maybe at the unexpected diss (how old was Strange? Eight years younger than him? Five?) when he felt warm fingers pushing up his shirt, the soft touch welcome on his aching back. “I need you to tell me where it hurts.” 

The doctor’s motions were gentle, pressing into Tony’s skin with decisive care. He yelped when Strange hit the sore spot and Tony felt his hands disappear from his back. He returned moments later, and Tony heard a metallic _click_ and a rubber tip poking at his spine. The tool traversed down his back under the steady guidance of the doctor, and when he reached the sore spot, Tony felt a wave of relief as his vertebrae realigned. 

“Better?” Strange asked, and Tony sighed, stretching his toes to the floor, happy that he could finally feel his legs. 

“Much.” He didn’t want to say that he’d been lying on a cold, concrete floor for eight hours. He didn’t want to say _why_ he’d been lying on a cold, concrete floor for eight hours, and it was all beginning to feel incredibly silly that the doctor fixed him in thirty seconds flat. This simply would not do. He needed a reason, he needed to do _anything_ to keep the doctor’s attention on him.

“While I’m here, doc,” He called out, completely nonchalant. “This is totally unrelated but I think I have a problem with my prostate.” 

“Really?” Strange turned away from the sink, a confused look on his face. It wasn’t too long ago that Tony was in here for his physical -- if he had developed a new problem, it would be alarming. “What are your symptoms?” 

“Umm… frequent urination, lower back pain, painful ejaculation,” He counted mentally off his fingers, grateful he was able to recall what he’d read on the internet. It wasn’t even entirely a lie: he drank several liters of water to escape hangovers, he was somewhere over forty so lower back pain was guaranteed, and well… the last one was an anomaly and he’d done it to himself, but it was still true. He smirked as the doctor put on a fresh set of gloves. Music to his ears. 

“Mind if I re-examine you?” 

Tony bent over the exam table once more, gleefully shimmying his sweatpants off of his hips. Hopefully Strange didn’t notice that, but Tony was too busy paying attention to his own body’s response than to notice the doctor’s. He became all too aware of the blood pumping in his ears, a probable miracle considering the amount being diverted to an appendage more south. He could hear Pepper’s voice somewhere in his head, chiding him for the misuse of clinical hours or something, but hell. Not like he wasn’t paying for all of this anyway.

He tried not to clench his cheeks, tried not to wink his eager butt hole at the good doctor just trying to do his damn job. He bit back a moan when he felt a gloved finger press in, the lube cold and alien, but arousing nonetheless. Strange was talking, muttering something unsexy about inflamed prostates, but Tony couldn’t be bothered. This was heaven. 

“I’m not feeling anything,” Strange was saying, and Tony couldn’t quite articulate that he, on the contrary, was feeling everything. Every poke and prod of Strange’s magical fingers sent an electric shock directly to his cock, and it took all of his might not to rut against the exam table like a feral animal. Strange was certainly doing his due diligence, pressing circles into Tony’s prostate, trying to find the problem.

“I think I might have felt a lump on my testicle, y’know, if you could check that out —” Tony sputtered, feeling Strange’s fingers beginning to recede. 

“Which one?” Strange asked, washing his hands in the sink. Tony could hear him drying his hands, reaching for new gloves, and he imagined those muscular digits stretching him, preparing him… 

“What?” 

“Which testicle?” 

“...Both?” Tony smiled to himself as he felt the doctor come closer, rolling towards him on his metal stool. He could have turned around, yes, but he didn’t want to blind Strange with his raging boner. He didn’t seem to mind, his gloved hands sneaking around Tony’s waist and between his legs, cupping his balls and massaging -- no, checking -- the sensitive area while Tony’s jaw remained slack, his eyes closed. His hand was hesitant as it reached Tony’s hardening cock, carefully pulling back the foreskin, an action so sinful Tony moaned. Loudly. The doctor paused. 

“Mr. Stark, I don't mean to come across as unprofessional, but I’m beginning to think your problem isn’t entirely medical.” Strange removed his gloves and retreated to the opposite side of the room. The silence was deafening as he washed his hands, and Tony didn’t even bother to pull his pants back up, considering his options. He needed to take the bull by the horns. He wouldn’t pursue this if he didn’t know Strange was interested, too. But he _saw_ it with his own eyes — or JARVIS’s eyes — he wanted to fuck him. So why wouldn’t he do anything about it? 

“Didn’t you take an oath or something? Do no harm?” Tony rolled himself onto his back, laying the length of the examination table. He sprawled out, hooking one foot onto the corner, letting the other foot dangle as his pants fall to the floor. Fuck it. Now or never. He bit his lip as he made eye contact with Strange, taking his now-erect cock in his hand and stroking it for full effect. He could have sworn he saw Strange’s eyes dilate as his eyes zeroed in. “You’re killing me, Doc.”

“I -- I, um…” The doctor stuttered, his brow furrowing with indecision. Tony smirked as he watched his face, his gaze falling on the pearl of precum pooling at the tip of Tony’s cock. 

“I know you feel this way, too… say the word and I’ll stop right now,” he taunted, loving how Strange barely dared to breathe, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick his lips, the corners suddenly dry. Smiling, Tony continued, “And I don’t _mean_ to come across as unprofessional, but I can’t help but wonder what it’d be like if you fucked me into this table.” 

It wasn’t often that Strange was rendered speechless, but when Tony began to slide his fingers into his own hole, slick with the lube he had used earlier, words failed to materialize. 

“C’mon baby. Show me what you’ve got.” Tony’s voice was low and husky, his eyes set on the bulge in Strange’s pants, his mouth watering as he imagined what could be underneath. The doctor rocked back and forth on his feet, seemingly glued to the slate tiled floor.  
  
“It’s not ethical,” he said finally, looking away from the spectacle laid out before him.

“You know what’s not ethical? Leaving me here high and dry with a boner that could cut diamonds. Get over here, _doctor,_ or I’m going to report you to the board for malpractice. Get over here and _stuff me_ ,” Tony sat up only slightly, his hand not leaving his desperate member. When he saw Strange’s eyes flit back in his direction, he swiped a finger over the tip of his cock and brought the salty precum to his lips. “… or I could just make myself cum while you watch?” 

It wasn’t the most eloquent line he’d ever used, but it seemed to work. Strange descended on him like a banshee in the night, a growl erupting from his throat as he pulled Tony’s lips to his in a searing kiss. Their teeth clashed, lips biting, hands wandering, everywhere at once. 

“I’ve been wanting this for so long,” Strange managed to say between breaths.

“I know --” Tony struggled with the buttons of Strange’s shirt, he just wanted to see that glorious chest and why were there _so many fucking buttons_?

“I didn’t know if you wanted me back--”

“Really?” Tony pulled back from Strange’s lips, surprised. “The hard on wasn’t a dead give away?”

“An erection is a perfectly normal response to a DRE.” 

Tony narrowed his eyes, pulling Strange in for another kiss. He was suddenly grateful for the mints that Pepper made him eat before he arrived, the doctor’s breath sweet and saccharine. Maybe he didn’t need to know that Tony saw everything, that Tony saw him fuck his hand soon after they met. Frankly, it was adorable the doctor was trying to hide anything at all. He tried to undo Strange's pants but was swatted away, strong arms pushing him into the exam table, determined to cover every inch of his skin with pliant lips. 

Did every patient get to feel so worshipped? Those precious cupid-bow lips licked and sucked their way down Tony’s neck, his facial hair tickling Tony’s throat, his sprawling hands pushing up his shirt and feeling, touching every inch of skin that he could reach. He wanted Strange’s clothes _off_ but the doctor was reluctant. Maybe it would be hot to get fucked in a pristine lab coat. 

He reached for the bottle of lube so conveniently placed on a rolling side table, but Strange held his hand out in protest.

“Wait,” His face flushed, his eyes falling on Tony’s cock as he took a step back. “I just want a taste.” 

Before Tony could stop him, the doctor fell to his knees and enveloped the head in his mouth. Tony’s head fell back onto the table, the wet warmth fueling everything he needed and more. God damn it, the doctor looked _good_ with his lips wrapped around Tony’s cock, and his tongue seemed even more talented than his fingers. If Tony was a gambling man (spoiler: he was), he would bet the house that this was not the first dick Strange had ever sucked, and the thought made him arch off the table. 

“Jesus, Jesus Christ,” Tony muttered, pawing at Strange’s forehead, trying to release the suction he was currently employing through hollowed cheeks. “If you don’t stop that right now, this party’s gonna be over before it gets started.” 

“Fine,” he said in a voice so steely, Tony swore he saw the fire in his eyes go out. When Strange grabbed the lube out of his hands, he squirted a healthy amount onto his fingers and when Tony opened his mouth to take back his statement, he shushed him. “Don’t.” 

The fingers pressing into his taut muscle were insistent, different, a means to an end instead of the luxurious journey he had imagined. The doctor didn’t lean in to give a reassuring kiss, his demeanor suddenly menacing as he worked in two fingers, and then three. Tony couldn’t breathe. Strange’s gaze was locked on him like a heat-seeking missile, and he felt _exposed —_ writhing and moaning like a bitch in heat while those slender fingers tore him apart. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Strange’s voice dropped and every word pulled at Tony’s groin, coaxing out the desire for domination he so desperately craved. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony moaned as the doctor hooked his fingers, dragging the tips along his sensitive prostate. “God, yes!” 

He let his eyes close, Strange’s gaze so penetrative Tony had a sneaking feeling he had mind-reading powers. It was uncanny. His breath hitched with every push and pull, and he relished in every grunt the doctor made, his focus still entirely on Tony’s pleasure. When he heard Strange unbuckle his belt, he didn’t move -- letting his imagination run wild in the moment and then he felt it. A blunt tip pushing at his entrance and his eyes snapped open, reality for once being better than dreams. Strange was _huge_ \-- and not in a flash-in-the-pan moment of flattery kind of way, but this was literally the biggest cock Tony had taken to date and the thought made him reel. Tony was vaguely aware of the capacity of the human body and it did not seem to him that this thing would _fit_. 

Apparently the doctor was considerate and he pushed the head in slowly, watching Tony’s jaw flex, his breathing shudder as he was breached. When Tony’s eyes flitted back to him, a brief confirmation of being somewhat okay, he pushed in further, maintaining his agonizingly slow pace. 

Tony was rather proud of his sexual prowess; he’d had many partners and none of them were left unsatisfied. But this, with Strange, was new and untrodden territory, and _maybe_ it was because it felt like Strange was splitting him in half, but he felt completely reborn. Renewed. Maybe he didn’t know anything about sex at all. Is this where inspiration for Madonna’s song “Like a Virgin” came from? Jesus Christ. 

When Tony’s breath evened, the doctor had pushed all of the way in, his cock finally seated within Tony’s warmth. He paused, letting Tony feel every throb and pulse as their bodies became fully connected, their selves finally _one_. 

“Doc… I’m gonna need you to move,” Tony said quietly, gently rocking his hips. Strange acquiesced and Tony wanted to die, he wanted to forever sear in his memory the feeling of Strange’s cock. The drag was so delicious, his muscles grasping at the doctor’s length as he pulled out. 

“Fuck. So tight,” He rasped, the thrust of his hips stilted as he got acquainted with Tony's body. Lucky for him, Tony had completely lost the ability to form cohesive sentences. Any retort he thought of sounded stupid in his brain, (“ _So tight around that monster cock!_ ”) _,_ and all he could manage was monosyllabic affirmations, encouraging Strange with phrases like “ _Yeah!”_ and “ _So good!_ ”. The room was filled with the noises of skin slapping on skin, and strangled cries choked in throats. 

The rhythm Strange had set was bringing Tony to new heights, and he yelped when the doctor pulled him roughly down the table. His hips were hoisted to a new angle and now Strange’s cock was brushing his abused prostrate with every thrust and _god damn it_ why didn’t he think to fuck a doctor sooner? The man was clearly a master of anatomy. When he wrapped a hand around Tony’s cock he nearly lurched off the table, the new sensation not unwelcome but surprising. 

“Cum with me, please —” The doctor pleaded, his grip firm and everything that Tony needed in that moment. 

“I’m close,” Tony whimpered, his orgasm laughably near, and it was taking all of his mental faculties to string those two words together. The slam of Strange’s hips didn’t stop, each push stealing the wind from Tony’s lungs, filling him with a sense of longing when he pulled out. 

“Oh, thank god.” 

Strange snapped his hips in earnest, his breaths coming out in gasps as they reached their crescendo. The grip on Tony’s cock didn’t relent, the consistent pressure teasing at his senses and when Strange pressed his thumb into the tip of Tony’s cock that’s all it took. 

“Oh, _Stephen_ ,” He moaned, unapologetic for the informal appellation and his vision blurred as his orgasm wracked his body, spurts of his cum landing on his chest. The electric shock rippled through his limbs, leaving him boneless. Strange cried out moments later, his breath ragged. Tony could feel his cock pulsing from deep within, his hips feebly moving, holding himself inside until he was completely spent. 

Floating back down to Earth seemed an impossible task, but after a few beats, Strange pulled out and Tony was only very loosely aware that he was still in New York City. He heard Strange walk away and turn the tap on to the sink, washing his flesh, washing the evidence of their meeting down the drain. He handed Tony a box of tissues, the interaction sobering and civil. There was no kissing, no cuddling. They were just two dudes who fucked in a fairly public setting. Nothing abnormal. 

Strange seemed to actively recoil - washing his hands silently, his shoulders hunched. He chugged a glass of water before he remembered that Tony was still in the room, so he offered him one, too. Seeing his exit in bright neon colors, Tony unstuck his sweaty ass cheeks from the vinyl (the paper liner long destroyed) and dressed himself. “You free around 7?”

“Hmm?” Strange seemed to be consumed in thought, his brow furrowed, his arms crossed as he stared intently at a spot on the floor. His pants were still undone, clinging to his hips.

“You still owe me dinner,” Tony reminded him. “You think I’d just let you fuck me for free?” 

“Dinner sounds great,” The doctor said, an uneasy smile forming on his lips.

“Perfect,” Tony pulled his pants around his waist, clapping his hands as he hopped off of the exam table. “Hey, JARVIS? Can you save the last half hour of surveillance footage to my private server? I want to watch it again.”

“ _Of course, sir_ ,” The AI’s voice echoed around the room, and Strange whipped his head around, bewildered. 

“What… what was that?” 

“Eye in the sky, big guy.” Tony pointed at the camera, and the doctor’s eyes bulged, a dawn of realization washing over him. Tony smirked. “See you at 7… Stephen.”

With a wink, he patted the good doctor on his blushing cheek, and left the room. 

Dinner was going to be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay. Life and whatnot. 
> 
> Hope this lives up to your expectations; let me know what you think :)


	3. NSFW Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real dirty hide your eyes


End file.
